And The Owl Was Silent
by Sofaloafa
Summary: The man she thought would never come into her life again is back, but not the way she expected. She'd been hiding for six long years, hoping that everyone would forget her. At least that would be better than everyone hating her. Being loved by only a handful of people, it was rough, that was until, Annabeth Chase died.
1. I Raise The Trident In My Hand

J.C. was walking around with Chiron, a little hop in her step, when they came across a spot in the trail where Chiron always avoided.

"Come now, I think I hear them beginning to sing." Chiron said rather quickly, throwing J.C. on his back. J.C. crossed her arms defiantly and refused to look him in the eyes.

"We always avoid this part. I want to know why." She said, getting off his back and making a show of turning around. Chiron bit his lip nervously, like this spot was a bad omen.

"You don't want to know. It's just a silly thing I have." He said, trying for a confident smile. But J.C. knew better.

"I'm not leaving until you promise on the Styx to tell me." She pouted.

"But-"

"Promise!" She cut him off. J.C. Realised this had come out harshly, and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry. I just want to know." She added, "really badly." Chiron smiled his fatherly smile and picked her up on his back again.

"After the bonfire." He said, and dashed off.

* * *

J.C. sat next to her favourite camper, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth always seemed distant to J.C, but always denied any suspicions. At the age of twenty five, she's the oldest camper in history. J.C. was still undetermined. And that, will be understood later. That also didn't stop her from being the most loved camper. Or, the second loved.

She looked up at the Apollo kids leading the songs, some strumming guitars, some singing, some on the keyboard, but they all looked happy. At least happier than J.C. Annabeth wrapped an arm around J.C's shoulders, and gave them a friendly squeeze. Then, one song played that they played every night.

_"I feel the sea beneath my feet,_

_I hear the drumming of the beat._

_And though I fight to stay alive,_

_everyone has tossed me aside._

_I raise the trident in my hand,_

_I have the world at my command._

_Nothing really matters at all,_

_only that I haven't grown tall._

_Family friends and all have turned,_

_have turned._

_Family friends and all have turned,_

_have turned._

_Maybe I need a deserved break,_

_too bad I got it a bit late._

_Maybe they had it all in them,_

_too bad they gave it to their men._

_The sea didn't heal me enough,_

_guess it wasn't just to be tough._

_My dad could've helped me a lot,_

_instead he chose to have a yacht._

_Family friends and all have turned,_

_have turned._

_Family Friends and all have turned,_

_have turned."_

"Can we go now?" J.C. asked, looking up at Annabeth hopefully.

"J.C, honey, we can't leave early every time." J.C's jet black hair fell over her eyes, and Annabeth wiped it away, before remembering something and pulling her hand away. "Maybe, we can." She said, and grabbed J.C's hand.

They raced to the Athena cabin, where J.C. was staying, and she pushed the doors away. Chiron had seen them go and went after them, remembering his promise. Annabeth was tucking J.C. into bed, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Chiron came up to them.

"I suppose you want to hear the story." He said, sighing. Annabeth pulled him away, surprised.

"You want to tell her the story? What do you think she'll do? She already has suicidal tendencies, what if she suddenly knows that she's related to the greatest hero of camp? The one who we all denied! The one who died fighting for us even when we didn't care! What do you think she'll do?" Annabeth whispered, glancing over at the six year old.

"We will just have to see. After all, she has to know sometime." Chiron sighed again. He wheeled over to J.C, who was already snuggled up and ready. "Okay, I got Annabeth to help me. She's gonna help tell the story." He said, relaxing into his wheelchair. Annabeth shot him a look, but he ignored. "I think I'd rather show you." Chiron said, picking up J.C.

"But I'm still in my pyjamas!" J.C. cried, flailing her arms around.

"That's okay, in fact, I don't think anyone's going to see you!" Chiron said, tickling her stomach. She giggled and attempted pushing him away. "Okay, let's go." He said, and they exited the cabin.

* * *

They walked, and walked, until they came to the spot. Chiron pushed his way through the branches of huge trees, careful not to hit any of the others. Soon, they made it to a clearing, and in the moonlight it looked astonishing, breath taking, and beautiful. It was a reflecting pool, about three feet wide and eight feet long, and as clear as day. Chiron and Annabeth stood back, watching as J.C. ran up to the pool and kneeled down by it.

She glanced into it, and saw a reflection of a very familiar person. He had jet black hair, like J.C's, but green eyes, unlike J.C's stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a camp t-shirt, and jeans, and he was smiling.

"Daddy." She whispered, her voice flying away into the night. Annabeth's eyes were beginning to turn into a rain filled sky, as she sat down on a tree stump, ignoring the fact that her daughter was about a centimetre away from the edge. J.C. reached her hand into the pool, trying to reach for the man in the reflection. But the ripples washed away the image, making J.C. wonder what she had done wrong.

"Daddy?" She asked. "Where are you?" Her voice was broken, hurt, even. Annabeth got up, and kneeled next to J.C, looking into the pool also. A ripple suddenly formed, then more, and Annabeth looked over her shoulder. J.C. had tears streaming down her face, each one with a hint of moonlight.

"Oh… don't cry." Annabeth said, in a desperate attempt to comfort.

"W-why did D-Daddy l-l-leave us?" J.C. asked, each word in between sobs. She sat back down, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and burying her head in her hands.

"Would you still love me if I told you the truth?" Annabeth asked, she knew it was a stupid question, but she needed to know. There's no sense in losing yet another loved one.

"Yes. I will always love you." J.C. said, lifting her head up. Annabeth took a deep breath before replying.

"Honey, I made him go away. I was dumb enough to turn my back on him. I was dumb enough to not forgive him, and now, I've payed for it." She looked at J.C, who's face was clear of any emotion.

"So, you made him go away?" J.C. asked, sounding out each word slowly.

"No… I mean… yes, but… it's not what you think." J.C. sniffed.

"That's what they say in the movies." She said, and Annabeth realised, the past six years she's been acting like she belongs in some movie.

"I know." Annabeth said, embracing J.C. They sat like that, for a while, until Chiron was asleep in his chair. Then, it was one of the times when rain was allowed inside camp. "Come on, I think Zeus is tired of our mushy stuff."

They trudged through the rain soaked woods, wondering if they would get there sooner. Soon, the cabins came into view and they ran to the Athena cabin. It was almost midnight, and J.C. was very distant, lost in thought. They opened the grey door, revealing a sleeping cabin.

"Now get ready quietly. We don't want to wake them." Annabeth said, gently pushing J.C. towards her bed.

As J.C. got ready for bed, Annabeth looked worriedly at her. She was all tucked in bed, writing in her journal. Being a demigod, she was ahead of most kids her age.

"I'd keep an eye on her." A voice made Annabeth jump. She twirled around to see Carla, a daughter of Poseidon, and the only one who didn't hate her. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm not worried." She lied, in fact, she was very worried. Carla shook her head.

"Still, you never know what those little rascals might be up too." Annabeth knew it was meant to be friendly, but it was forced.

"Yeah." Annabeth climbed into bed as Carla walked out, closing the door. J.C. was already asleep, not a peep coming out from her. Annabeth smiled as she closed her eyes, drifting off into dream world.

* * *

_"Annabeth…" she heard a very familiar voice, but one she hadn't heard in six years. She opened her eyes, to find Percy standing over her, smiling. She checked her surroundings, and saw that she wasn't in her cabin, she was by a waterfall, behind a huge forest of trees. The birds were singing, the sun was up high, and it wasn't too hot. They were all alone. Alone._

_"Annabeth, I have a surprise for you." He said. She tried to speak, but her voice failed her. He took her thin delicate hand in his, big and calloused from fighting monsters. She looked in his emerald eyes, wondering where they were going. He picked her up, and threw her in the water, right before jumping in himself. He created an air bubble, and they embraced each other._

_"Annabeth, I-I missed you." He said. She rested her head on his chest. "And, well, I just wanted to say, you're right. You're always right." She sighed, but then bolted upright. Wait a minute, Percy would never say that. He would never admit she's right. "And I wanted to say that before you went." He said. Where? His grip loosened, and she pulled away. He looked at her, still smiling. Now, his smile was cold hearted. She started to back up, but as soon as she let go of Percy, the bubble popped._

_She couldn't breathe. Suddenly, her voice worked. "Percy, wait." But that was her mistake, she got a lungful of water, and suddenly couldn't breathe. She tried to swim upwards, but a piece of kelp had gotten her foot. Percy advanced slowly, and her air was running out._

_"What a shame you would go by drowning, I wanted to do it myself." He said, and pulled out riptide. Annabeth's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head, her cheeks turning blue._

_"Surprise." Percy grinned an evil grin before slashing right through Annabeth. The last thing she could remember is the water turning blood red, and filling her lungs._


	2. Aphrodite came To Me

"Annabeth!" She jumped to the sound of Malcolm's voice.

"Uh- lemme sleep." She rolled over so her head was under the pillow.

"Annabeth! J.C's gone!" Suddenly, the covers were gone and Annabeth was searching frantically all over the cabin. Her blonde hair was a blur as she turned the entire cabin upside down, creating a ruckus to go on inside the other cabins. Everyone was standing by the door, watching as Annabeth turned the cabin to hades and ignoring the one spot where everyone was pointing to.

"There's a note. I don't think you need to redecorate this place." Carla said, looking at J.C's bed. Annabeth raced over there and sat down on the bed, reading the note. It was written in ink, and had many scribbles crossing out words.

_Dear Mommy,_

_I've gone to find daddy. I'm gonna convince him to come back._

_-J.C._

_P.S. You can do what you want with my journal. I will not need it. And, I still love you._

Annabeth's hands crushed the letter while she stared into space, her eyes the only thing giving away what she really felt. Sadness. If losing Percy wasn't enough, the gods were cruel enough to make her lose her only child. Suddenly, her feelings changed, and now she only felt one thing towards the gods. Hatred. Now she finally knew why Luke turned on them. And even though that was nine years ago, and she still had the giant war fresh in her mind, she could feel Luke's eyes boring into her, asking her if she ever liked him. Maybe she did, maybe she did like him, but she had feelings for Percy then, and now, now she didn't know what to think. Her mind was trying to calculate every way possible to get revenge, when someone shook her shoulder.

"Annabeth, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost!" She turned her head to see Malcolm, his grey eyes filled with worry.

"No, I haven't, but I will soon." She said, and got up, pushing her way through the masses of awe-struck people, and towards the big house. She stormed right up to Chiron, her dagger in hand.

"Let me go to Las Vegas to find J.C, if I can't, monster heads won't be the only thing you see in the attic." She sneered. He gulped and she found out her arms being pulled back, and her dagger being ripped out of her hands. She could literally feel someone smirk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? THE Annabeth Chase, in pyjamas, threatening Chiron? Looks like we will have to do something about that, huh?" The lazy drawl said, and she could smell a diet coke scented breath on her neck.

"Let- me- GO!" She struggled against the vines, trying to break free.

"Okay." He said, and the vines let go, causing Annabeth to fall on her face. Crowds were gathered outside the big house and gasped as they saw her fall. Of course, this is normal, it's been happening for a while. Annabeth felt a foot push her down, and she looked up at the plump man practically sitting on her.

"You know, this really is getting old." He yawned, to prove his point. "Coke?" He offered. She just frowned. "I guess this counts for punishment. Threats are not accepted unless they are made at other campers. Now you have to stay in you cabin for a week at most." She groaned.

"But J.C. will have already been long gone!" She complained, as her hands were being tied behind her back.

"Now that is a problem, now isn't it?" He asked, she nodded. "Too bad it's not mine." And she sighed. Annabeth walked in front of Mr.D, and was thrown into her cabin. The vines let go of her hands, and she grabbed the journal. She opened up to the first page, and began to read.

* * *

J.C. looked up at the DOA recording studios. The flickering light just about to go out. She heard a twig snap behind her, and she slowly pulled out her dagger. As she turned around, she saw that it was just a ghost, floating towards the door. It looked at her pitifully, and moved on. She followed it through the doors, and into a lobby looking place. It had leather couches and a little coffee table. Ghosts were sitting around it, each had their eyes glazed over, like they had been sitting there for a long time. Right in between two doors, was a secretary desk, and sitting in it was man wearing a fancy Italian suit. J.C. went up to the man, two drachmas in hand. He looked at her, and almost laughed.

"You only need one, hon." He said, snickering.

"I know." She stated, and set them both down. He narrowed his eyes.

"Cause of death?" He asked. She cocked her head.

"Uh- I um- got killed?" She said, more of a question. He raised an eyebrow.

"Awh… you don't even know how you died. Oh well, door to the left." She walked past the door, followed by the man. They got on a boat, and suddenly the scene changed, they were now on a river the colour of the night, and were sailing towards an airport terminal underground. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and the shore had many stalagmites growing from it. Bones littered the shore, and J.C. held fast to the edge of the boat. Her stomach was being turned upside down, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah… I remember one guy who said he died in a bathtub along with two other people. Of course I knew he was lying, but he offered so many drachmas, AND said he'd ask Hades if I could get a pay increase, I couldn't help myself." J.C. sighed. She realised that her clothes had been changed so they were a black robe. It was much too big for her, and it went past her hands and feet. Soon, they stopped by the shore and J.C. hopped off. She turned around to thank the man, but he was gone, along with the boat. She headed towards the airport looking terminal. There were several lines, and a giant dog in between. One line said E-Z death, and was going pretty fast, the other said Judgement, and was the slowest. She walked up to the dog, who suddenly grew two more heads.

"Wow… puppy, hold on." She said, as it snapped at her with one of its heads. It looked in her eyes, and stopped growling. It lowered its head and looked at her with pleading eyes. Then an angry voice broke the silence.

"HOLD UP PEOPLE! What's going on here? Cerberus only bows to-" the voice stopped. J.C. looked up to see another man standing right above her, holding his hands up. "Perc-beth?" He looked at her hair, then her eyes, and his eyes took on a less crueler look. Picking her up, he brought her to a dark castle, passing by a dark hole. Many howls and snarls could be heard from deep inside.

"What's in there?" She asked. He put on an amused smile.

"Tartarus. You don't want to end up there." He said. She looked at the hole once more, and thought she saw a eyes glow inside.

"My daddy and mommy once got stuck in there. Mommy says I shouldn't worry though." J.C. said, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I know." They passed a gem garden, growing many different gems like rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. In the middle of the garden was a tree, a pomegranate tree. Sitting at the trunk, was a very beautiful woman, although she was very pale. She had on a white dress, and large gold earrings. Her eyes were closed and she was whispering something.

"Persephone, my wife." They walked past her, and into a throne room. There were two thrones, one was really big, with skulls making a border around it. The other was a smaller one, and had flowers growing on it. J.C. could tell it was supposed to be colourful, but the years spent in this cave, had wilted the flowers, and made them a sad grey. J.C. reached her hand to the flowers, and touched one. Colour raced back to its petals, and it straightened up. Hades smiled, and set her down on his throne. The moment her fingers left the flower, it wilted again. She looked up at the man, and he turned his attention to the door opening.

"Uncle, what do you want me to do about the raging-" The voice belonged to a handsome young man, black hair, dull green eyes, and he stared at J.C. He stopped mid sentence, and pressed his lips in a straight line. "I better leave." he said, backing up.

Hades smiled. "Don't go just yet, we have mush to discuss, Perseus."

* * *

The letter was tear stained by now, matching Annabeth's cheeks. It had been six days now, one more day and she was free. She started singing, her voice as kind as a mother bird's.

_"Aphrodite came to me,_

_And said I wouldn't be lucky._

_I thought I had knew better,_

_I pushed her away,_

_threw her a sack,_

_and said get back._

_Of course now I am lonely,_

_everyone has left,_

_everyone has left."_

Someone opened the door, and stepped in. It was Malcolm.

"Mr.D was feeling gracious today. You can go." He said, opening the door wider. She smiled and grabbed her backpack, heading out. She breathed the scent of strawberries, and walked past the border, heading towards the big city. She had a pretty good idea of where she had to go, and she walked to the city. The sound of cars honking and people arguing made her feel like she belonged here, and soon, she got on a bus. She handed the bus driver some money, and took a seat, staring at the window. It drove, and drove, out of the city, and soon all the way to the midwest. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Annabeth thought. Maybe it would be worse. She got off the bus and decided to go by train. Thanking the driver, she got off the bus at the next stop, and froze.

"Grrrrr..." She slowly pulled out her dagger, the sun glinted off its celestial bronze surface, and she narrowed her eyes. Spinning around, she pointed the dagger at the largest hellhound she had ever seen. It was the size of a truck, with glowing red eyes and paws the size of a tyre. Annabeth gulped as it snarled, revealing huge teeth the size of knifes. It's breath smelled of blood and dirt. She slowly stepped back, trying to control her breathing.

It lashed out one of its paws, knocking her back, and making her fall into a pile of garbage. She charged with her dagger, and the time slowed down. She kicked it in the chin, and sliced a line through its fur on its back. But it wasn't enough. She had to cut it across the neck. She charged again, and took a strike towards its neck. It missed and went lower, to its leg. She silently cursed herself. The hound approached, its head lowered and back arched, much like a cat.

It jumped and Annabeth held out her dagger in a weak defence. Somehow, it managed to cut the hound's throat as it touched the dagger, making it disintegrate into nothingness. She sighed, and wiped the beads of sweat coming off her forehead. She turned around and came face to face with another monster, a hydra.

"Oh COME ON!" She yelled, staring at the sky as if to yell at Zeus. It started raining, and the sky turned dark. The sky rumbled, and lightning struck down on the grass next to her. Her eyes widened. And she took off running. The hydra followed her, spitting out acid and the lightning coming ever so close. She zigzagged, avoiding the acid and lightning. More and more lightning came down, and it was also striking across the sky, as if to back something off.

Annabeth ran and ran, until she slipped on a puddle of rain water. But that was just enough time for the lightning to strike, and for the world to flash before her eyes. The electricity coursed through her veins, her brain shut off, her nerves were over whelmed, her heart stopped, and the owl was silent.


	3. Helping The Enemy

"Lady Athena!" Hestia cried, running to Athena's side. She was lying on the floor and groaning from the impact of the lightning. Apollo came rushing over too, and kneeled next to her. He wasn't smiling like his usual self, instead, his mouth was turned into a frown, and his eyes were duller than usual. Instead of his usual jeans and tee, he wore a simple chiton. His usually bright blonde hair was now even duller than his eyes, with streaks of grey.

Hestia was wearing a long robe, and simple sandals. She wore the same expression as Apollo. Her face was streaked with worry. She was also coughing, really badly.

"You monster!" She yelled at Zeus. He was staring at the earth, at the victim now lying on the street, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She was surely dead, and Zeus made sure of that. He looked up, his eyes were glowing golden, and Hestia backed off. She had never seen that look on him in three thousand years once, and it scared her. He was power hungry.

"I'm the monster? Look at you, helping the enemy!" He yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"We are not your enemy!" She cried. Apollo interrupted by doubling over and groaning. He fell down next to Athena, who's eyes were now closed. His eyes were now as grey as Athena's, and he was paler.

"Healing… took… too much… energy. Not… used to… this… magnitude of… hurt." He muttered. "Sun… being… blocked-" he didn't finish before he collapsed, and closed his eyes. Hestia looked at all the other gods and goddesses. Hera was holding on to Zeus' arm, smirking. Ares was also smirking and sharpening his spear. Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Poseidon were cowering behind their thrones. Artemis and Hermes were kneeling beside Athena and Apollo. Hestia came over to them. They passed a silent message and carried them out of the room. Hestia took them to her palace, and set Athena and Apollo on beds. Artemis had tears in her eyes, and she sat next to Apollo.

"How could… what will… what did happen?" She cried, burying her face in his chest. "I knew I should have let you think you were older!" Artemis stayed like that, and Hermes just watched.

As soon as Athena saw Zeus trying to strike down Annabeth, Athena had run up to him, begging him to stop. He just looked at her and threw bolts at her too, causing her to fall back. Apollo had tried to heal her, but she was far too gone. She wasn't dead, but it would take a while to heal. Apollo, on the other hand, might not be so lucky.

Zeus' storm clouds had blocked out the sun for over two months, and he had gotten weaker and weaker. Once people had stopped singing because they had nothing to sing about, Apollo grew weaker even faster. People stopped listening to music, everyone was so focused on the clouds, they stopped every musical thing out there. Trying to heal Athena had taken so much of his energy, he was now in critical state.

Ares and Hera sided with Zeus. Ares because he loved fights and death, and stuff. Hera because she just hated Annabeth. The rest beside Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Hermes and Apollo had become cowards and sided with no one.

"Zeus… h-he's changed." Hestia said. Hermes shook his head.

"I'm afraid so." Hermes said. Athena groaned and her eyes fluttered, but closed again. Hermes went up to her and touched her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open again, and stayed like that. He backed off and looked at Hestia. "That is the best I can do. She's alive and a little better. But I'm no Apollo." He said, taking a seat. Hestia sat across from him.

"What do you think happened to Zeus. I-I have never seen him like this." She shook her head.

"I don't know. Any number of things could have happened. Something might be possessing him, but I have no idea whether that's even possible." He said. "But I doubt that. More likely he's just stressed." Hestia sighed. Athena stirred and tried to sit up, but she fell back down on the bed.

"Ugh… uh." She said, reaching out into space. They stared at her as she slowly sat up like a zombie coming from the grave. Hermes and Hestia continued with their conversation.

"If Zeus doesn't change soon… well, I don't think Apollo can last much longer. The clouds have taken a serious toll on him." Hermes tapped the chair.

"I understand that he's had his share of clouds. But for longer than two months, and covering the entire world? That's just too much." Hestia said.

"Ugh. What… NO! Don't hurt Annabeth!" Athena bolted up, and punched the nearest thing, which happened to be Hermes' head.

"Ow! It's okay! Everything is fine!" Hermes rubbed the back of his head. Athena sighed.

"She's okay, right?" She asked. Hermes bit his bottom lip.

"Uh… you don't mean Annabeth, right? You mean someone completely different. Please tell me you mean someone completely different." Hermes begged, and he bit his lip so hard it started bleeding.

"Of course I mean Annabeth!" She exclaimed. Athena narrowed her eyes. "Why? She _is_ okay." Hermes took a gulp.

"Uh… do you understand when someone you really, _really_ love is gone?" Hermes tried for a winning smile, but it didn't end well. "Because that's kinda what happened with… oh, how should I put this nicely? Annabeth." Athena's face was emotionless for a minute, before she broke down.

"Wait, Lady Athena! You still aren't at full power! You could be unstable-" Hestia tried to warn her, but Athena glowed bright, and her true form was revealed. This had taken great energy from her, and she collapsed on the bed. Hestia shook her head while throwing a blanket over Athena.

"It's not FAIR!" Artemis' voice pierced the air like an arrow through the night. "It's. Not. Fair! Why did it have to be him?" Her eyes were were clouded with tears, and her thoughts too.

Apollo lied motionless, his chest just nearly moving. He was deathly pale and the grey streak in his hair was getting darker. Moonlight began to filter in the palace, and it shone right on Apollo and Artemis.

* * *

_About another week later._

Artemis stood by Apollo, her face beaded with sweat. He hadn't moved, and they didn't dare move him from his place on the bed in Hestia's palace. The skies were as dark as ever, and Zeus was still crazy. Hestia and Hermes stood near by, engaging in deep conversation. Artemis risked a glance at her twin brother, and what she saw almost broke her heart.

To sum it up in one word: bad. He was dust held together by a few strings of life. He was an old building on the verge of collapsing. He was a ripped up kite in the wind. He was almost gone. From the visions Hestia had been having, earth had become a wasteland. No music or dancing. No sunshine. Who knew that one woman's death could lead to such disastrous concequences. While she frolicked in Elysium, the earth people perished on an unhappy planet.

Artemis placed a hand on his chest, and checked his heartbeat. The others came over, Hermes put a hand on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath. She turned to them, and was about to say something.

"H-he's-" she was cut off by Hestia, who put a finger up to her lips. Artemis' eyes said it all.

"We'll keep him in his palace until Zeus calms down. Then he will wake up." Hestia said.

"You really think so?" Artemis asked.

"I know so."

**Apollo is almost dead, earth is a total wasteland, and all because of one fight Annabeth and Percy couldn't fix. Ah… true love. Anyways, I think its awesome that y'all are reading my stories. I'm so touched. *Uncontrollable sobbing.***

**-Sofaloafa. :)**

**P.S. Don't just read, review!**


	4. I Drink From the Fountain Of Youth

Annabeth knew where to go, and she went there. She floated above the rain soaked ground, and pushed her way through the doors of DOA recording studios. The sad bunch of people were still sitting there from her last visit, and she sat among them, knowing that there was not a single drachma in her pocket.

"Annabeth Chase!" She blinked a couple of times at the sound of her name, but didn't get up. "Annabeth Chase! Come here now!" The voice said again. She got up and floated to the desk. "So- wait a minute, didn't you already drown in a bathtub?" He asked. Annabeth gave him a questioning look, but soon kept staring at her feet. "Anyways, someone left an extra drachma for you. She looked a lot like you, only she had black hair. Do you know that girl?" The man asked. Annabeth shook her head. She could nearly remember herself, why would she remember someone else? She walked to the door on the left, and got in a boat. The man followed her, and they drifted down a pitch black river.

She didn't see much, because she kept staring at her feet, and soon, the boat hit land. She got off and moved on, not looking back at the man. She moved into the line that said Judgement, wanting to at least get a chance at Elysium. The line went slower, but to Annabeth it seemed like seconds. She could only remember a few things from her past life, the name of someone who she should know: Percy Jackson. The name rung through her head, but whenever it got stuck somewhere, she got a bad taste in her mouth. The taste of sour, bitter lemons.

She could make out a face, sea green eyes, jet black hair, and then, she saw someone else. Someone who looked like a mix between Percy and her. Black hair, stormy grey eyes, and when she thought of this person, only about six, she wanted a hug. She wanted to hug this girl. She wanted to. Soon, she got into the pavilion, and sat down on the floor as the three judges stared at her, deciding her fate. She could feel her life being watched by them, and as they watched, memories came flooding back to her.

Her life when she ran away from home, her early years at camp, and Luke. Luke. Where has she heard that name? Then there's more. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Reyna. Even more. Octavian, Chiron, Mr. D, Dakota, her cabin mates, all the other campers, Carla, and Rachel. There's so many more. Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Connor Stoll, Will, Michael, Silena, Beckendorf, and even more. Names, names, and more names.

"Annabeth Chase, we have come to the conclusion that you are deemed unworthy of Elysium or the fields of Asphodel. You are hereby banished to the fields of punishment by the gods order." They said, all in unison. "You were killed by Zeus, the king of the gods, and so must be unworthy of any other place. Any questions you may have?" They asked. Annabeth felt like she had been stabbed.

"Yes. Why am I being sent go the fields of punishment?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. But her voice failed her.

"Because, Annabeth Chase, you were a pain to friends and family alike. When you ran away from your father, he grieved. When you turned on Perseus, he grieved. When you threatened Chiron, well, that's just plain wrong. You were a pain to your mother after the giant war. You closed yourself from everyone, AND you committed murder. And that, Annabeth Chase, is a punishable offence. Punishable by banishment to the fields of punishment. Not even was your death good enough to lift you up to the field of asphodel. For you, Annabeth Chase, had been killed been by the king of the gods out of anger." They said. "Any more questions?"

Annabeth shook her head, her eyes were starting to water. She was ushered out by a guard, and she walked down a gravel path. She noticed how the path had blood stains, and bones sticking out. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain engulf her. She looked at her arm and noticed a spear gong right through it. She big her lip, but kept moving. She saw the guard smirk, and push her down.

"Come on, don't want to be late for the first part of punishment." He said, kicking her in the ribs.

She groaned, but kept moving. She she approached the fields, more screams could be heard. The whole place was surrounded by barbed wire fence, stained with blood. It ran along the side of the only entrance way too, and Annabeth tried not getting cut. But the fence must have been enchanted. She was cut and scraped, and the blood flowed on her skin like the river at camp. She didn't know ghosts had blood, which would make this torture even more painful. She passed many people. Running through cactus naked, forced to eat meat when you're a vegetarian, all kinds of stuff. And soon, Annabeth was being to wonder what her punishment would be. She even passed Tantalus, who gave her a look that would kill. They soon reached a field, with a huge tree in the middle, and a lake. Dark clouds hovered over head and she automatically realised what she'd be doing for eternity.

"Climb the tree." The guard said, poking her again. She gulped and started towards the tree. It looked perfect for climbing, but she knew there was a catch. She grabbed the first branch, and immediately got a splinter. She bit her lip and kept climbing, everywhere she touched, she got a splinter. When she had finally gotten to the top, she saw there was a strap. One metal strap. She somehow knew what to do and got in there. The guard came up and fastened it, not bothering to be careful. Annabeth stared at the dark sky as it grew steadily darker, electricity humming.

She gulped, staring at the dark clouds, suddenly remembering a song the Apollo campers would sing when they were going through tough times. The song soon caught up, and everyone would sing it once in a while.

_Although I might be heavy,_

_with the burden of distress._

_And though I might be slowed,_

_and I won't, take a rest._

_I drink from the fountain of youth,_

_I bathe in the river Styx._

_Holding on to memories,_

_living in the mix._

_With the stealth of a fox,_

_and the brute of a shark,_

_I lie down in waiting,_

_Hiding in the park._

_I drink from the fountain of youth,_

_I bathe in the river Styx._

_Holding on to memories,_

_living in the mix_.

The first strike of lightning jolted Annabeth out of her trance, and she howled in pain as the electricity coursed through through her again. It seemed to go forever, her brain didn't quite shut off, her nerves didn't quite stop working, and her senses were stuck. Then it suddenly stopped, and Annabeth was panting hard, looking at the guard. He smirked as her turned a knob on a little remote and pressed a button. Another bolt of lightning shook her, even more powerful than the last. And there was not a thing she could do about it. More bolts surged through her, her screams echoing throughout the fields. No doubt Tantalus was having a field day.

The bolts died down, and she finally got a chance to breath. She closed her eyes, suspecting the guard was on break, and breathed. Tears started to run, her conscience wondering what she did to deserve this. She couldn't even remember committing murder. Was killing all those monsters wrong? She didn't know. Another bolt, another scream. More bolts, more screams. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, one bolt changed it all. One memory came back, and it was as clear as day, and the lightning would not affect her as she remembered, and she cried.

* * *

_Percy was slipping off the edge of the cliff, mere strength holding him up. Below them was a pack of hellhounds, each snarling. There had to be at least fifty hellhounds. Percy looked in her eyes, pleading. His sea green eyes were desperate with pleading. Annabeth tried to look away, but her eyes wouldn't allow her to._

_"Annabeth, please." He begged. His voice was dry and cracked, like he had been crying. "Please listen to me and not them." His eyes took a seconds dart to the other campers, and they were all chanting for her to let him go._

_Her eyes were now full on crying too, and she sobbed. Finally, she pulled herself enough together to say four words._

_"I can't do that." And reached her arms out. Percy though she was rescuing him, until her hands collided with his chest, sailing him backwards, and making him lose his grip. He sailed into the pack, trying to defend himself, but there were too many. He lost his sword, and one of them attacked, ripping through him. He screamed. Horrible things at Annabeth, until he was only a pile of camp clothes and a necklace._

* * *

Her eyes shot open, and she tried to grab the nearest item. But she soon realised that she was still on the tree, but the lightning stopped. Suddenly, she was shocked again, and the guard came over.

"Get out. Lord Hades has requested for you." He said, poking her with his spear. She slowly wiggled out as the guard unstrapped her, and ran for the exit. She ran to the castle, past the fields of punishment and asphodel. The guard followed her all the way through, and she raised her eyebrows. He shrugged, and pointed to the dark castle up ahead.

It slightly glowed with death, which is an odd way of putting it, but it did. The castle doors were twice the size of the Olympian thrones, and about three times as wide. It made the White House look like a doll house. Annabeth went up to them, and they flew open. Inside was a very irritated god of the dead, with his wife Persephone. They sat at their thrones, with a very angry person beside them. Another person, a young girl was, standing there, crying. Persephone was twirling her finger around a flower on her throne, while the other three argued.

"Uncle! How could you do this to me? You said, and I quote, 'If you stay here, I will grant you whatever wish you want.' I wished for peace with me for eternity, but is that what's happening right now? No!" Hades growled at the younger man before him.

"How am I supposed to know that your daughter just happened to waltz in here? I could have easily blown her to bits, but I have a reason for everything! I saw a glimpse into her future, and I saw something great!"

"Then why won't you tell me? Why won't you be the father mine wasn't?" He yelled. The little girl was covering her ears, and crying.

"Daddy! Why are you fighting?" She cried, and the young man's eyes softened, but just for a second. Then, they turned back to their angry state. Years of hatred and hurt was bottled up inside them, and he didn't mind showing it off.

"You are not my child. Go ask your mother." He said, but Hades gave him a death glare. "Uh… I mean," he sighed. "Yeah. Daddy." He said, and his eyes were still glowing with anger. If Annabeth wasn't mistaken, something was different about him. He seemed… off. She smiled as he saw her, and he smiled too. She ran up to him, embracing him. She could feel his breath on her neck, and suddenly, she couldn't breath. Air was cutting off, just like in the dream, and he pressed harder. His thumbs were cutting off her wind pipe.

"P-Percy…" her voice was cut off, as she fell down, her breathing heavy. She realised Percy was being held back by Hades himself. His eyes were now glowing gold, and he was scowling.

"If you hurt anyone, I promise you, I will send you back to Olympus personally. And there's no way you want that." Hades growled in Percy's ear. "And in case you forgot, I'm still more powerful than you, so don't get any ideas." Hades' eyes were darker than usual, and he was gripping so hard his knuckles were white.

Annabeth stared in shock as Percy was let go, and glared at her. She gripped her chest as if it would give her air back.

"I'm sorry about Perseus. It's taken him awhile to get used to his new form." Hades said, waving a dismissive hand at him. Percy snarled but kept his position. "Now, it may seem you have lost your, ahem, child." Hades raised an eyebrow. Annabeth took a deep breath as she looked at J.C, the young girl. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red.

"Oh, honey." Annabeth ran up to J.C, and hugged her. J.C. hugged back.

"Mommy- mommy, daddy hurt me." She said, and Annabeth glared at him. He smirked and turned away.

"What did he do?" She asked, sneering at Percy.

"H-he h-hit me. He said I was just a mistake." She cried, snuggling into Annabeth's chest. She got up and stood up to Percy, standing on her tip toes to get face to face with him. Was it just her, or was he taller? He smirked and backed off. She took a step closer.

"Listen, Annabeth, I don't think that's such a good idea." Hades said, shaking his head.

"And why not? Why is it not a good idea? Why is it not a good idea to teach him a lesson for hitting my daughter." She said.

"Because, he's a god. He will not be shaken." Hades said.


	5. Wandering All These Streets

**Sorry for not updating, homework gets a little… stressing. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Sophia.**

Annabeth inhaled sharply, and stared at Percy. She could now see it. He was taller, more muscular, his facial features were sharpened, and his eyes were now just a dull green. They used to be so bright. He laughed, a cold, cruel laugh. She stumbled backwards, and fell. She gulped at the sight of him.

"P-Percy… what… why would you do this?" She croaked. He smirked at her, and pulled out riptide. It's surface now glowed with something else other than celestial bronze, it glowed with the spirits of the dead.

"You really think, that I still love you? After all these years, I survived on the last memories of life. How you pushed me off that ledge, and that is something I will _never_ forget." He smirked again. "While you led a happy life above ground, I served lord Hades. You really think that's a job worth dying for?"

"B-but I thought you would forgive me." Annabeth looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, let's see… you tormented me, you abandoned me, you went with the rest of the campers, you practically killed me, and your asking for forgiveness?" She kept her head down. "I thought so."

Hades turned towards them, giving a warning glare at Percy and a warm glance at Annabeth. Persephone whispered something in Hades' ear, and he nodded. She whispered something else, and his eyes widened. He frantically shook his head. She whispered some more things and he finally gave up.

"Perseus and Annabeth, I'm giving you _both_ a chance at life again. But you must decide together." Annabeth and Percy looked at each other the same time, and looked back at Hades. "You can either _both_ go up to live again and leave J.C. here, or _both_ stay down here and let J.C. go." Percy turned towards Annabeth.

"We go, leave J.C. here." He said. Annabeth growled.

"No, we stay, and let J.C. go." They had a silent stare down. Hades watched, an amused look on his face.

"Why? Because your so selfless? Last time I checked, you were scared that you'd die when millions of other demigods were out on the battle field, giving their _lives_!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, this isn't the seaweed brain I knew. Your not remembering your whole life, only the bad parts. The destroyed parts. The broken parts. And last time I checked, you were not a jerk." Annabeth stormed out of the throne room, and walked down a path aimlessly. She kicked up the random pieces of bone on the ground.

_If this is what he's like, I'm not sure I want to bring him with me._ She thought, kicking another piece of bone. She wandered down the path, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She stared down at the ground, and a stray tear found its way down her cheek.

_No, I will not cry. Crying gets you no where. It doesn't make anything better_. She sat down on the side of the path, as the screeches of the furies sounded over head. Burying her head in her hands, she let the tears fall. As she sat there, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She leaned into the body, letting more tears fall. A strong arm wrapped around her and she sniffed. She hadn't felt this hand since… since… _oh gods. _She thought, biting her lip. She took another sniff that only confirmed her suspicions.

The smell of saltwater invaded her nose, and the smell of seafood. The shirt was a little damp, like it always was, and it also smelled of saltwater. She looked up at the piercing green eyes staring at her, and she pushed him away.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Her voice spat venom, and he softened his eyes.

"Annabeth… you were right. That wasn't the real me." He said. She gasped, remembering her dream. _Slap!_ Annabeth left a red mark on his cheek, and her eyes were wild with fear.

"D-don't e-e-ever say t-that." She muttered, squeezing her head between her hands. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Why? You used to love it when I'd admit you're right."

"Yeah, used to." She muttered. He smiled at her.

"Come on, give me another chance?" He asked, holding his arms wide open.

"Are you kidding me? You're not serious, right?" She asked, scooting away from him. He slumped his shoulders as a sign of defeat and pouted his lower lip. She giggled. Annabeth loved it when he did that. Whether he was concentrating, or upset, she always thought it looked cute.

"What are you giggling at? That's very un-Annabeth like of you." He said, glad he could make her smile. She got up, and stretched.

"Come on, I'm going to demand another choice." She started walking towards Hades' palace. She looked back at Percy, who was still sitting on the ground. "You coming, _Perseus_?" She asked. He caught up to her, out of breath.

"You know I hate that name." He said, she just smirked.

"Exactly why I used it." She kept walking.

* * *

They walked down the path, and Percy attempted at grabbing her hand. She pulled away. He looked at her, disappointment clearly written on his face. She shook her head.

"I'm… just not ready yet for that." She said.

"Oh." They kept walking.

_"Walking down this road,_

_I find you're not alone._

_And I know I don't see,_

_what we could be…_

_'Cause I'm standing by this beach all alone,_

_and I finally realise that I have no home._

_Wandering, all the streets,_

_having known, what to be…_

_'Cause I'm standing by this beach all alone,_

_and I finally realise that I have no home."_

Percy sang, his voice as graceful as the calm seas before a storm. Before a storm. They walked side by side together to Hades' palace, and the doors opened up again with the sound of someone going down a creaky, old set of stairs.

Sitting in his throne, was Hades himself, with J.C. on his lap. He was telling her a story, with his hands waving around and J.C. giggling. Percy and Annabeth came a bit closer, and could hear what they were saying.

"And so, I came down with Pershephone here, and she sat right beside me, crying and wanting some more cereal." Persephone looked up, and giving Hades a death glare.

"I did not cry and want more cereal. In fact, I was _happy_ to get away from that old coop for a while. But, you had to give me the _stupid_ pomegranate, and now, I'm stuck down here for half the year!" Pershephone looked away as Hades just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I did, but boy you should have seen Lady Demter's face when she found her daughter was gone!" J.C. was cracking up with laughter, and she wiped a few tears of joy away.

"B-but Uncle, w-wouldn't that b-be stealing?" J.C. couldn't keep her voice steady as she laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Annabeth cleared her throat and the room suddenly got very quiet. Hades was the first one to speak, all the fun gone from his voice.

"So, have you two decided. I thought it might take longer after that little, 'incident' we had." Percy blushed along with Annabeth as they worked up the courage to look Hades in the eye. In a flash, Percy had riptide against Hades' throat, and a dog-like growl was coming from the back of Percy's throat.

"How dare you… hold our only daughter… over our heads… as _leverage_." Annabeth growled, pulling her dagger out. "Jacklyn Carter Jackson… get over here right now." Annabeth ordered, and J.C. ran to her mother's side. She knew something was wrong because no one ever used her real name, even her own mother.

"We demand to bring J.C. with us back to the living, at whatever costs. And don't you say that we can't look back, 'cause that's what you always say." Percy commanded. Hades chuckled and slowly pushed the point of the sword away from his throat.

"Oh young men… always looking to save everyone, eh? But alas, that flaw of yours, is the only thing I have to control you. And… I intend to. You can bring her back, but on one condition. You stay the night. It gets so lonely down here, you know? If you cannot stay the night, I get to keep the girl. But if you can, and I swear on the Styx, you can _all_ go home." Hades opened his arms up like it was the best deal ever, and Annabeth felt something tingling in the back of her neck, and something about Hades' eyes seemed… different. Annabeth would do anything to get out of this, but Percy had other ideas.

"We'll do it." He said. Annabeth gave him a look that could kill and said,

"No, it's not worth the risk of him imprisoning us." She said.

"What's not the risk? The risk of losing our daughter?" Percy argued, and Annabeth clamped her mouth shut.

Hades clapped his hands and said, "Good good! Now, who wants which room?"


End file.
